


What's With Him?

by Aira_Loves_Herself



Series: Of Friends And Families {Kpop Platonic One-shots} [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Death, Fallen Angel! Kun, Gen, Grim Reapers, Grim reaper! Jun, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kun loves his boys, Minor Character Death, emo kid Minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 02:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aira_Loves_Herself/pseuds/Aira_Loves_Herself
Summary: Emo kid (Kind of?) Minghaosuddenly meets all black but rainbows galore Junhuiwho has a task to complete





	What's With Him?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!  
> I’m your Author and Imma do a little explanation for this particular series.  
> Like it was stated in the summary, this will be a platonic-ship series   
> AKA BFFs, family and such
> 
> HOWEVER   
> Other ships other than that particular ship might happen (only slightly)  
> Example:   
> Centered pairing: Jikook  
> But Jungkook or Jimin may be involved in a romantic relationship with another person in that particular story 
> 
> The groups that I can write about are (The list may grow):  
> • BTS  
> • EXO  
> • Seventeen  
> • Astro  
> • NCT  
> • Wanna One  
> • Monsta X  
> • Stray Kids  
> • Got7  
> • Golden Child  
> • Nine Percent
> 
> Feel free to drop ideas in the comments but no promises that I’ll actually write them.   
> Other AUs and crossovers may happen

Minghao groans, stupid sunrays poking his eyes. Can’t they just leave him alone to rot in the darkness of his room? He really needs to change the curtains to something much thicker.

The 18-year-old boy drags his tall but stick-like self out of bed and into the bathroom, stupid school staring way too early for his liking. After showering, he slips on one of his many dark hoodie and jeans, which he quotes to his friends ‘Same yet different’

Do his friends understand that logic? He never knew nor does he care. He’s one of those kids that’s going through their ‘emo’ phase. The very thought of his old cheerful colorful self is enough to make him vomit blood.

Minghao proceeds to limp down the stairs, humming a good morning to his mom and prepares his daily dose of death in a cup. As his motto goes, a cup of darkness a day keeps yourself look ‘alive’ although dead inside.

Or he’s simply obsessed with caffeine to the point his mom is worried he might get a coffee overdose, not that he thinks it isn’t in absolutely fact the best way to die.

He finishes his coffee, a slice of toast and set off for hell-he means school cuz he’ll rather go to actual hell. Upon entering the school gates, he spots his little group of weirdos he called friends.

It was hard not to notice Kun’s brightly smiling face contrasts against Sicheng’s bitch resting face and Yixing’s dazed and may or may not be on crack one. Their small little circle of friends isn’t really all that much, dubbed as the ‘queer’ ones of the school.

“Morning Haohao!!” you could actually see the light and warm spring feeling radiating off the boy, Kun’s probably about the only ‘bright thing’ he’ll accept. “Morning ges” Sicheng and himself are the same grade while Yixing and Kun are a grade higher.

Sicheng, the man of a few words, gives a short hum in response but goes on and mess up his winter white hair anyway, all the while with that bitch resting face on. “Morning Ming” Yixing utters, him too repeating Sicheng’s actions.

Seriously, what is with them and his hair? Kun once said his hair is so fluffy it’s like touching clouds and now that he dyed it pure white, they do it even more. But in all seriousness, leave his hair alone.

Minghao rolls his eyes, they enter their classes once the bell rings. Although in the same grade, Minghao isn’t smart enough like Sicheng to be in the same class as him. So, he walks to his classroom alone and sat I his usual seat.

But what’s this?

In the usual empty seat next to him, some boy in all black all but plops himself down, his hair dark as night and his skin most likely paler than whitewashed wood. The air around feels……. colder somehow.

Minghao however is taken back when someone with such a demeanor looks at him with a smile that rivals Kun’s and is the opposite of what he looks to be. And loud, boy is this dude so freaking loud.

“Hi!!! You’re Minghao right?!? I’m Junhui!!!” Minghao plugs his fingers in both ears, the other didn’t seem to mind it. He couldn’t be more bothered to answer, so he didn’t, ignoring the newcomer entirely.

“I like your hair!! It’s kinda like clouds” he touched Minghao’s hair, only for the other Chinese to hiss at him with a glare. Junhui laughs nervously, “Opps, sorry about that” he sheepishly grins, showing off those perfect pearly whites.

“Whatever”

Now it wouldn’t mind Minghao too much if this was one of those first and last situation, but Junhui is so freaking clingy. He would cling to Minghao most of his time in class and ask random ass questions like ‘favourite food’ or ‘colors that he liked best’, the emo Chinese only answering if his mood allows it.

The poor Chinese couldn’t do anything about it, the teachers for once seems to give up at first sight of them, already drilling the ‘ignore it’ command in their heads when they step in and find the Junhui boy latching onto Minghao like a koala.  

 “So Haohao! See you later!” and off he disappears into the sea of students. It was like that, when he meant ‘in class’ he literally means it, Junhui almost doesn’t exist in his life outside the classroom. “Whatever I rather you not” he says.

Some other students stop their chatter and looks at him judgingly

“What a weirdo”

“Seriously what’s with these queers”

“Lol he’s gone loco”

“Got a problem with him fellas?” Sicheng appears out of nowhere with a glaring Yixing, if looks could kill they would be buried deep down the core of the earth by now. They gulp nervously and scatters, “Minghao?”

Minghao shrug his shoulders, “I don’t really care, to hell with them”

After a few weeks, he’s grown used to the treatment or even kind of liked having Junhui around. It almost balanced out their vibes, him being downright negative and Junhui is the most positive energy ball ever to ever grace the earth.

It did feel kind of weird, Junhui would run off each time they step foot out of the classroom. “Would you like to meet my other friends? Not to be that person but as emo as I am, you got like what? Only me as your friend”

Junhui hesitates, before pouting “Excuse you! I have friends! They’re just…..boring most of the time” technically he isn’t supposed to do this, actually he wasn’t even supposed to speak, let alone interact, with the Chinese boy. Junhui is breaking every goddamn protocol he’s got.

It wasn’t his fault that the others are very against interaction of any kinds. He needed to at least talk, as in casual talk and joke around with someone, and what do idiots like him do when they’re attention deprived? They make friends with their victims.

It wasn’t in his agenda to grow maybe a little attached, but there’s nothing he could really do about it.

“Kay, let’s go” And so they walk towards the school canteen, coming to a table at the furthest corner where Yixing and Sicheng sat. “Hey guys, this is Junhui. Don’t scare him off” Sicheng nods, Yixing gives a small smile and pat the spot next to him for Junhui to sit.

“Minghao! You’re here and-who’s that?” Kun is in his usual bright self, until his whole body goes stone cold at the very sight of Junhui. “My friend sorta” Junhui widen his eyes at the elder, but remain a collected face. “Junhui” he mumbled.

Kun didn’t like this, at all. He wants this Junhui guy out of sight and trillions of kilometers away from his boys.

“Junhui, I hope you don’t mind but can I speak to you in private for a bit?” Junhui tenses at the request but seeing nobody is coming to save him, might as well face it. “Sure, why not?” Please not, oh PLEASE NOT.

When they’re in a more scheduled place and out of their friend’s or anyone’s earshot, Kun grabs Junhui by the neck and shove him to the wall. “Leave us alone” he growls, Junhui sweats nervously “I-I’m just d-doing my job!” Kun lets go, the other falling to the ground with a thud.

“Minghao is it? Why? His date isn’t any near now, you don’t lie to me, Grim Reaper, I see his lifeline” Kun questions, “That’s highly confidential, this is unfair, how come my first case ever just had to have a fallen angel out of everything involved as if this whole demon thing isn’t enough”

“Demon…..? Oh, fuck I knew it!” Kun groans, “There’s a demon hunting him down for a contract is it? Damn these humans. And you Grims don’t want him getting the soul” he adds. “Yeah but you didn’t hear it from me!”

“When?”

“I’m not supposed to say this but I’ve been breaking rules since Day 1 anyway, tomorrow, precisely 2:25 afternoon, we’re planning to get him hit by a truck” he says. “What if I stop this? I’ll get rid of the demon” asks.

“I…...don’t know, that’s highly cocky of you as a fallen angel, I’ll have no choice but to stop you if you get in my way” Jun threaten albeit sheepishly as he gets ready to pull out his scythe. “Why?”

Huh?

“Why did……. why did you pretend you were his friend? Your kind don’t do that”

“Because………..it gets lonely as a Grim Reaper, you don’t exactly make friends with each other……and maybe…..I’ll feel bad enough that I couldn’t do it?” Jun hadn’t realized it, but he’s crying. “I take on my own life……only to get turned into a creature that takes away other’s lives……...what do you expect?”

When he jumped off that building, he thought all the pain would end and he could be in peace. But what really happens is that his soul morphed into that of a Grim Reaper’s as a punishment for ending his life by his own hands. Now he must reap the souls of others forever.

Kun doesn’t know what to say, he himself is kick out of the angels all because he fell in love with a human. But Junhui is different, “Can’t you ………kill him in a more painless way…...at least?”

“I…. don’t know…. honestly, I don’t know if I can even do it. I fucked up pretty bad” Kun keeps a still face

“Do what you need to do, can’t say I’m okay this” and the other Chinese turns to leave him.

_

Minghao oddly looks at Junhui, the other’s eyes waver in fear. “Dude, you okay?” It wasn’t okay, it wasn’t okay, because once Minghao crosses this street, he’s going to die and Junhui is supposed to reap his soul. A huge truck is coming to ram into the innocent boy, Junhui is terrified if anything.

The truck is coming, and Minghao is about to cross.

Jun grips Minghao’s hand and pull him to walk away. The higher ups ca yell at him later. “Hey! My house is that way!” The other protested. But Jun didn’t say anything and continues to drag the boy with him. Soon they’re behind a building.

“Junhui what the fuck?!”

Junhui then whips out his scythe, a long crescent blade. Minghao froze, the boy seems to change in front of his eyes. A dark aura radiates off him, eyes shining bright red.

Minghao presses his back against the wall, eyes looking at him in fear.

“J-Junhui?”

But the reaper looks at him sadly, eyes brimming with tears. “I can’t do it”

“I’m so sorry, I can’t do it” and he drops it to the floor. “I can’t do this, I can’t reap your soul”

“Re-Reap? You…y-you’re a grim reaper!” the Chinese boy finally realizing the true nature of his friend.

Junhui drops on his knees, “I’m so stupid” Minghao didn’t know what to do, Junhui is a grim reaper? “I’m supposed to die?” Junhui nods. He gets up and wipes away his own tears “But I can’t do this”

Minghao unsurely picks up the scythe “Will it hurt?” Junhui pauses, “I don’t know” Minghao looks at the silver blade, the sun shines on it making it glint almost teasingly at him. “What happens if I don’t?”

“A demon will come and get you” Minghao shudders, not knowing which is worse. “So, I die either way?” Junhui nods once more.

“Then, do what you need to do”

The grim reaper can’t help but gape at him. “You…you’re not serious!” Minghao laughs, “I rather die in the hand of a lame ass like you than some bitchy demon, c’mon take me to hell buddy” he says, opening his arms wide.

Junhui sighs, he shakily picks up the scythe, “Don’t be pussy, you can do this” Junhui nearly snorts at that, “You’re excited for someone who’s about to die” Minghao shrugs.

“Living is hard anyway”

Junhui closes his eyes, “I……I still can’t do this” he says lowering his scythe. “Do I have to do everything myself?” He takes Junhui’s hand and push the scythe deep into his abdomen. Immediately everything went black.

“Hey……HEY!!”

Minghao squints open his yes seeing Junhui looking at him worriedly, “Does it hurt?” honestly, he’s not sure.

“I don’t know? Am I dead now?” Junhui points at the body sprawled dead in red on the floor belonging to him.

“Woah, this is so cool” Junhui, who was sweating almost the entire time smiles in relief. “Come one, let’s get you up there”

“I’m going to heaven?!? HELL YEAH!!”

“No, you’re going to Grim Reapers HQ, technically you’re considered as committing suicide, those who take away their own life must live the rest of their existence as Grim Reapers. Welcome to the team Hao!!”

“Oh fuck it, LET’S REAP ‘EM SOULS!!!”


End file.
